flipline_studios_wiki_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Akari
Akari is a female customer who made her first appearance inPapa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Bananas Hates: Red Lights Occupation: Courier Akari is a highly skilled motorcyclist who loves life in the fast lane. By day, she is an independent Motorcycle courier, delivering important packages across the city at lightning speed. By night, Akari can be found revving up at the Tacodale Speedway where she’ll race anyone who’s up for the challenge. Appearance Akari has light-tone skin and black hair worn in a ponytail. She wears a black jacket with silver zippers and yellow stripes on the sleeves with an orange shirt underneath the jacket, orange and yellow-stripped pants, and black shoes with golden yellow laces and silver soles. She also sports black sunglasses with orange shades. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Onion * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Lettuce * Onion * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Taco * Chicken * Verde Sauce * Peppers * Cheese * Onions * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Yum & Ms * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Cookie, Banana Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * 2 Butters * French Toast * Cinnamon * Honey * 2 Bananas * Drink: Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria/Wingeria HD * 4 Medium Strips * 4 Green Peppers (left) * 4 Red Peppers (right) * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Regular Bun * Salsa * Cheese * Onions * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Tomato * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Purple Burple ** Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake * Black Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** Gummy Kraken (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Jolly Roger (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Anchor Cookie (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Jolly Roger (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Birthday Cake * Banana Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Nuts * Cookie, Banana Papa's Pastaria * Regular Bowtie * Midnight Marsala (Garlic Basil in other holidays) * Parmesan Cheese * 5 Chicken * 4 Cheese Cubes (Onion in other holidays) * Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Peppermint * Banana Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Key Lime Topping * Nuts * Cookie, Banana Papa's Donuteria * Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon (None in Halloween) ** Powdered Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Spooky Sprinkles (None in other Holidays) * Regular Ring Donut ** Sky Blue Icing ** Mini Mallows * Regular Skull Donut (Roll in other Holidays) with Boston Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Rock Candy (None in Halloween) ** Mini Mallows Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 4 Onions (right) * 4 Basil Leaves (right) * 4 Chicken slices (left) * 6 Spinaches (left) * Regular bake * 8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria * ??? Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Burgeria: 2 * Papa's Freezeria: 38 * Papa's Wingeria: 14 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: 49 * Papa's Cupcakeria: 45 * Papa's Donuteria: 2 Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She was in the Pineapple Division. She lost in a close match to eventual runner-upPeggy in the first round, and lost with Connor. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: She did not appear because all customers who had a job were no longer included in the competition. Papa's Next Chefs 2014: She returns as a contestant competing in the Keylime Division. She defeated Kayla in the first round and Shannon in the final round, thus winning the Keylime Division with Johnny, but sadly lost to Clover in the semifinals with Johnny. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Akari appears in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! as an unlockable character. Akari has no special skill. She uses a Bananazooka as a weapon. You need to save her by gliding in level 2. * In Wingeria, she is unlocked with Medium Sauce. * In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Black Frosting. * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Mini-Mallows. Trivia * She enjoys bananas and everything made from them, as they are her favorite food and seen in most of her orders. Coincidentally, she uses a Bananazooka as her weapon in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * In Japanese, "Akari" means light. * She is the only closer who debuted as a regular customer in Papa's Burgeria.